bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolaus's Curse
Nikolaus's Curse 'is a malediction which he casted upon the four women of the Beauchamp family who betrayed him and tried to run away from him. History When King Nikolaus first rose to power in Asgard, his reign was welcomed and the whole Beauchamp family was treated as royalty. However, his thirst for power led him to use the Serpens Clavem, a vessel of dark magic. Corrupted by the darkness of the artefact, his reign was becoming more and more challenged by the day, and soon, a revolt burst out in which his own family took part. His two daughters Joanna and Wendy, Joanna's husband Victor and Joanna's daughters Ingrid and Freya sided against him while Joanna's son Frederick chose to stand by his grandfather's side. The war escalated, but soon enough, the opposers to the King were overpowered and decided to run while they still could, opting to cross a Portal over to another dimension - Earth. To open the Portal between the two worlds, the rogue Beauchamps stole the Serpent Key from the King, but when Joanna finally crossed over, she was tricked by her own son, who took the key and sent it back to his grandfather. Angered by their betrayal, Nikolaus crossed to Earth and cursed the four women of the family, saying that it would be better a punishment than just a simple death.Season 2, ''The Old Man and the Key. Effect '''Wendy Wendy's curse do not really affect the fact that she is immortal and will never age... However, she can be killed and can potentially die one day. Indeed, Wendy was cursed with the nine lives of a cat as a result of her nature of cat-shapeshifter, and these nine lives somehow act as a countdown before her death. Each time Wendy dies, she is resurrected. However, when she finally reaches her final life, she can be killed forever and never be resurrected. Her pendant is able to indicate how many lives she has left. 'Ingrid and Freya' Ingrid and Freya's curse acts is two-folded. On the one hand, the two girls were cursed with the power of resurrection, which means that everytime they die, their mother will give birth to them again as they are brought back for a new cycle. Still, this does not exclude that Ingrid and Freya can be killed forever, since there exist certain ways to bypass the cycle of reincarnation. Then, their curse also makes that they never live past the age of thirty, and whenever one of the two dies, the other dies soon after - often in the same hour even. 'Joanna' Joanna, as the eldest and the favourite daughter of King Nikolaus, was probably cursed with the hardest form of immortality in the end. She in fact became truly immortal, meaning that she cannot be killed by normal means and that only very few things, like Argentium, can kill her once and for all. On top of that, Joanna is forced to give birth to her daughters over and over again each time they are reincarnated, in what she calls a cycle of "endless motherhood". Notes *Victor Beauchamp was seemingly spared by the Curse, whereas he was member of the revolt. Maybe the fact he was not truly of Nikolaus's family - being only Joanna's husband - was why he was spared. *It is unknown if Frederick is affected by the Curse now that he left Asgard. References Category:Magic